A Passive Optical Network (PON) is a fiber network that uses fiber and passive components, such as splitters and combiners, to provide signals from a source. For example, as described in IEEE 802.3ah, one type of PON has a point-to-multipoint network architecture in which an optical splitter distributes a signal from optical fiber to multiple premises. In contrast, an active optical network may use active components, such as amplifiers, repeaters, or shaping circuits, that require additional power. PONs cost significantly less than those networks using active components, but typically provide limited flexibility and a shorter range of coverage.